


Pouquoi Teldrassil ?

by MarwickSwann



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate History, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarwickSwann/pseuds/MarwickSwann
Summary: Une autre possibilité qui justifie l'incendie de Teldrasil. Une intervention d'Anduin Wrynn pour contrer les plans de la Dame Noire avec l'aide d'Irion. Un goût de la fin d'Azeroth et de la corruption qui emportera tout.





	Pouquoi Teldrassil ?

« Pourquoi Teldrassil ? »  
\- Sire, souhaiteriez-vous quelque rafraîchissement ?  
« Cet assaut ne fait pas sens. Quel est l’intérêt d’envahir et d’incendier toute une île, éloignée du centre de pouvoir, qui lui se trouve au sein même du continent ? »  
\- Hum-hum. Sire, un rafraîchissement ?  
« Les motivations de Sylvanas sont par trop obscures. L’annihilation de l’Arbre-Monde ne semble pas lui apporter d’avantage déterminant, et vu les répercussions qu’elle entraînerait nécessairement de la part de l’Alliance , sachant que la Horde ne se trouve pas en position dominante sur tous les territoires … »  
\- Sire ?  
\- Oui, posez-ça là.  
Le serviteur déposa la carafe et le verre en cristal sur la table, veillant à ne pas toucher la grande carte. Intrigué par l’attitude de son roi, qui paraissait se perdre dans une contemplation sourde des paysages reproduits d’Azeroth , il aurait souhaité connaître les pensées qui le tourmentaient. Mais il ne se croyait pas suffisamment important pour oser le questionner à ce sujet, et disparut promptement.  
En un sursaut, Anduin Wrynn s’arracha à cette stagnation et se saisit du verre, qu’il vida d’un trait. La sensation de l’eau fraîche glissant dans son ventre lui fit du bien. Dans un soupir, le jeune roi s’effondra sur sa chaise. Mille questions bourdonnaient dans sa tête, comme des mouches autour d’un cadavre. Elles menaçaient à présent de lui vriller l’esprit.  
Joignant les mains, Anduin adressa silencieusement une prière à la Lumière afin qu’elle le place sur le bon chemin au plus vite.  
Dehors, Hurlevent avait sombré dans la nuit depuis quelques heures. A l’intérieur, seule une faible lueur provenant d’une lampe adjacente tenait les ténèbres à l’écart. La majeure partie de la salle du conseil s’avérait cependant plongée dans le noir.  
Bercé par le remous des vagues se fracassant sur la berge, Anduin ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières dansaient les lames des adversaires, tridents de nagas contre masses d’ogres . Des tentacules violacés surgissaient de la terre noyée, tandis qu’une nappe de sang recouvrait une mer sans horizon.  
Le jeune roi balaya ces images d’un geste de la main.  
\- Il semble qu’une guerre soit inévitable.  
Il replia soigneusement la carte offerte par Genn et héla le garde à l’entrée. Celle-ci devait être déposée à la bibliothèque royale, où les copistes se chargeraient au plus de vite de modifier le plan militaire. Il est certain que les récentes pertes de territoire rendront le travail difficile. Mais tout comme l’arrivée massive de réfugiés elfiques dans les Royaumes de l’Est , les combats sont une réalité avec laquelle il est impossible de tergiverser.  
Le soldat s’inclina et sortit de la salle. Anduin attendit de le voir disparaître pour pousser un long soupir. Sa tâche paraissait s’alourdir davantage chaque jour qui amenait à son peuple de nouveaux malheurs.  
Retirant les cheveux blonds coincés sous ses épaulières, le roi de Hurlevent se dirigea vers la tour sud. Il passa devant les peintures représentant les précédents monarques, et son regard s’attarda sur celle de son père.  
Varian lui manquait toujours autant qu’au moment où il avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort. La différence avec alors venait du fait qu’il continuait à avancer malgré la douleur de l’absence.  
Anduin grimpa les escaliers de pierre jusqu’au sommet et poussa la lourde porte qui donnait sur sa chambre. Il entreprit de se déshabiller, déposant ses vêtements bleutés dans le coffre prévu à cet effet. Alors qu’il enfilait sa chemise de nuit, le jeune roi ne remarqua pas immédiatement l’ombre assise à la fenêtre derrière lui. Ce qui semblait être un homme de grande taille se leva pour se diriger vers Anduin.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, la créature enturbannée l’enserra entre ses bras de couleur mate.  
\- Comment s’est déroulée cette journée ?  
\- Aussi bien que celle de qui apprend de nouveaux massacres commis contre des innocents. La tienne ?  
\- Cela peut aller. La gravité de mes soucis quels qu’ils soient n’a pas à se faire jour actuellement.  
\- Irion , je ne sais pas comment interpréter la destruction de Teldrassil. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Sylvanas sache vraiment ce qu’elle cherche à accomplir …  
\- Je peux t’assurer qu’une partie de la Horde ne comprend toujours pas les motivations de la banshee. Ne sois pas inquiet, son crime ne restera pas impuni, et il se peut même que ce soit toi qui en assure la rétribution.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison, malheureusement. Et ce ne sont pas Tyrande ou Genn qui s’opposeront à une contre-attaque rapide et violente. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir POURQUOI.  
Anduin se dégagea de l’étreinte de son ami et s’allongea sur le lit, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Irion s’approcha, s’accroupissant au niveau de sa tête.  
\- Ta Lumière ne peut-elle t’apporter une réponse ?  
\- C’est justement pour la trouver que je vais quitter un temps Hurlevent. Te sens-tu prêt pour un nouveau voyage ?  
Le regard du dernier dragon noir flamboya un instant, les pupilles rougeoyantes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
\- Quelle en sera la destination, mon roi ?  
Se glissant sous les draps, Anduin tourna le dos à son compagnon.  
\- Kalimdor . Nous partons pour Kalimdor.  
*  
Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles tandis que le griffon amorçait sa descente vers la forêt de Sombrivage . Le lourd manteau sur ses épaules ne parvenait pas à réchauffer le jeune roi. Seule la présence du dragon à ses côtés y parvenait. Pour le voyage, Irion avait revêtu sa véritable forme, un tant soit peu différente de celle qu’il lui montra lors de leur première rencontre.  
Il s’agissait à présent d’un beau drake noir, dont la fine musculature ne cachait pas totalement la colossale force propre à cette race. Ses brillantes écailles reflétaient les premiers rayons du soleil. Les pattes le long du corps, sa longue queue battait l’air, semblant jouer avec la lumière qui réchauffait peu à peu la peau d’ébène. Irion était cependant encore loin d’avoir atteint sa taille adulte.  
Une lueur d’inquiétude passa dans les yeux d’Anduin. Il se rappela son enfance, la salle du trône d’Hurlevent, ce groupe d’aventuriers, les accusations lancées à l’encontre de Katrana , sa transformation en dragon, tuant le Marshall Reginald Windsor qui la démasquait … Le premier dragon que le jeune prince n’ait jamais vu, l’engeance maudite du grand Neltharion , guide du vol draconique noir.  
Neltharion, le Garde-Terre, serviteur des Dieux Très Anciens , meurtrier de sa propre race, à l’origine du cataclysme qui avait amené ce monde jusqu’à l’heure de son crépuscule, et sur Azeroth presque l’extinction de toute vie.  
Neltharion, aussi appelé Aile-de-Mort, le père de Katrana.  
Le père d’Irion.  
Comme par réflexe, Anduin fit glisser ses doigts dans la pochette de cuir attachée à sa ceinture. Il les retira aussi vivement et secoua sa tête pour tenter de chasser ces mauvaises pensées loin de son esprit.  
\- Es-tu sûr que ma forme draconique sied mieux à ton concept de la discrétion, jeune roi ?  
\- Je te rappelle que c’est toi-même qui a refusé une place sur ce griffon. Etant donné que je souhaite ta présence à cette expédition, il fallait bien trouver un autre moyen, et cette potion d’invisibilité proposée par mes alchimistes tombait à point nommé.  
\- Etait-il bien nécessaire que tu réalises toi-même ce déplacement ? Tu as pourtant de nombreux hommes et femmes de confiance à qui tu pourrais la tâche.  
\- Selon le rapport de la maître-espionne, la sombre barrière qui ferme l’entrée semble impossible à forcer, même avec une puissante magie. Et puis, il vaut mieux un déplacement discret qu’une nouvelle arrivée massive d’aventuriers de l’Alliance sur cette côte.  
Talonné, le griffon plongea. Les arbres se rapprochaient dangereusement d’Anduin, formant comme une couche épineuse voulant l’empêcher de passer. Sa monture parvint toutefois à se frayer un passage entre les cimes et d’un puissant coup d’ailes, ralentit leur descente jusqu’à se poser au sol. La potion cessa de faire effet.  
Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, le jeune roi posa pied à terre.  
\- Allons-y.  
Irion reprenait peu à peu sa forme humaine, puis s’empressa de le suivre. Ils progressèrent un moment sous couvert de hauts bosquets et de pins dont les aiguilles occultaient la lumière de l’aube. A voix basse, il prononça une incantation pour les dissimuler un peu plus dans les ombres. Il ne pouvait imaginer les conséquences de la capture du roi de Hurlevent par la Horde.  
Si jamais capture il y avait.  
Un sentier semblait se dessiner peu à peu sous leurs pas, jusqu’à ce que finalement l’orée de la forêt se fit jour devant eux, leur dévoilant en contrebas le rivage, les restes d’un camp et une horrible sculpture brisée sur le sol. Anduin sentit quelque chose frôler son corps et caresser les poches de sa tunique. Une voix dans son dos s’éleva.  
\- La carcasse de Soggoth .  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent, en position de combat. Un petit groupe d’elfes de la nuit venait de surgir de l’ombre des bois. Vêtues de cuir mauve, armées de glaives, les sentinelles se tenaient droites, le regard fier et leurs oreilles à l’affût. L’une d’entre elles baissa la tête, les poings serrés.  
\- Roi Wrynn.  
\- Relevez-vous, capitaine Aenelith.  
\- Oui, mon roi.  
La maître-espionne releva le menton. Irion surprit le bleu acier de ses yeux sans prunelles se posant sur Anduin. Les yeux d’une guerrière, meurtris par les batailles passées et aiguisés pour celles à venir.  
\- Confirmez-vous les dires inscrits dans votre rapport ?  
\- Oui sire. L’obstacle se situe au fond d’une cavité découverte après la Guerre des Epines . Malgré nos efforts, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à le supprimer, ni à connaître les raisons de son apparition. De plus, les éclaireurs ont aperçu à de multiples reprises d’étranges créatures rôdant dans cette zone à la tombée de la nuit.  
\- Ce n’est rien. Quelle que soit la chose qui est caché derrière, elle doit revêtir une grande importance pour que Sylvanas l’entoure d’une telle protection.  
Anduin ne surprit pas le regard étonné d’Irion à l’évocation de ce nom, et passa en revue l’effectif du groupe de Kaldorei .  
\- Ce dont j’ai besoin à présent, capitaine, c’est d’un garde proche de cette cavité chargé de m’avertir si la Horde, ou ces monstres, venaient à l’investir de nouveau. En quel cas, qu’il donne un coup de sifflet. Mon garde du corps se chargera de m’exfiltrer. Sinon … Quoi qu’il en soit, après cela, je veux que vous cessiez immédiatement tout combat et que vous vous repliez sur nos positions à l’est. Cette région est perdue et …  
\- Avec tout mon respect sire !  
Anduin se stoppas net, arquant un sourcil. Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de la sentinelle.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, mon roi. Depuis les dernières escarmouches, j’ai perdu beaucoup de braves soldats, mais je devrais parvenir à en trouver une qui satisfera à cette mission. Quant à votre seconde demande … Eh bien … J’ai cru comprendre que Dame Tyrande incitait tous ceux qui le veulent à résister à l’envahisseur et à le bouter hors de Kalimdor. C’est donc ce que nous allons faire. Avec votre permission, mon roi …  
Sans se départir de son sourire, la maître-espionne se courba en avant. Les elfes de la nuit reculèrent progressivement, leurs formes se confondant peu à peu avec la forêt environnante.  
Puis elles disparurent.  
\- Tes … soldats sont-ils toujours aussi prompts à t’obéir ?  
\- Pas de cette façon, Irion. Mais je ne peux rien leur reprocher, ce serait risquer une crise diplomatique avec Tyrande, et l’Alliance n’a vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment.  
Anduin leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers la mer.  
\- Reprenons notre marche. Nous devons atteindre l’entrée avant que le soleil ne se lève.  
Sortant du couvert des arbres, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la plage. Le sentier coupait la route principale dans une légère pente, avant de partir en contrebas du promontoire rocheux qui dominait auparavant ce campement du Crépuscule.  
Les emblèmes frappés du marteau maudit reposaient abandonnés dans le sable. Quelques échafaudages et des tentes déchirées se maintenaient encore un peu. Plus effrayant était la statue morcelée de Soggoth, qui avait repris sa forme de pierre après sa mort lors de la bataille pour Sombrivage entre les Anciens et les Sans-visages .  
Une victoire dont le mérite revenait essentiellement à Malfurion et à l’illustre héros qui l’aida à réveiller les forces de la nature.  
« Peut-être qu’Irion a raison. Peut-être que cet aventurier, ou même un autre de sa trempe, aurait pu se charger de cette mission … ».  
C’est alors que le jeune roi remarqua une anfractuosité dans la roche bordant l’eau. Une fissure verticale assez large pour laisser passer un worgen de face. Sa dissimulation ne venait que de l’avatar de Soggoth dont le corps pétrifié l’avait cachée durant toutes ces années. Les combats récents avaient achevé de découvrir l’entrée.  
Une flèche empennée aux couleurs de Darnassus était plantée à proximité.  
Anduin souriant se pencha pour la ramasser.  
\- Allons à l’intérieur. Le capitaine Aenelith veille sur nous.  
\- Je suis quasiment certain qu’avant de partir, elle t’a gratifié d’un clin d’œil …  
\- Irion !  
La faille s’ouvrait sur une large grotte, où traînaient ci et là morceaux de couverture et restes de bougies éteintes depuis longtemps. Peu de lumière parvenait à se faufiler au-dedans, empêchant de se rendre compte de la réelle taille de cet endroit. Au fond, un étroit boyau semblait s’enfoncer davantage dans les ténèbres.  
Anduin leva la main, paume tournée vers le plafond. Un flash crépitant se fit doucement entendre, illuminant pour un temps la cavité. Quand il le ramena contre lui, une faible lueur éclairait son poing.  
\- Avançons.  
Les deux hommes continuèrent leur progression, à présent guidés par l’humble éclat invoqué. La marche restait néanmoins difficile dans cet endroit. De nombreuses roches éparpillées aux arêtes tranchantes paraissaient prendre vie dans les ombres, et les parois de pierre se rapprocher petit à petit.  
\- Je t’ai entendu prononcer le nom de Sylvanas lorsque nous étions avec cette chère capitaine. Tu supposes qu’elle a pu faire de ce dédale une base avancée ?  
\- Non, loin de là. Nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. Mes éclaireurs m’ont averti à plusieurs reprises de la présence de Sylvanas à l’intérieur, parfois restait-elle une nuit entière, sans que rien n’en soit jamais excavé. Il se peut que ce qu’elle a cherché ici soit toujours là.  
\- Cela, ou bien il s’agissait d’une cachette pour retrouver discrètement son âme damnée d’amant.  
Anduin se renfrogna à l’évocation de Nathanos le Flétrisseur . Un autre humain doué pour le combat, devenu réprouvé, offrant l’étendue de ses talents au service de la Dame Noire. C’était ce genre de traîtres qui rendait la guerre plus meurtrière.  
Au bout d’un moment, l’étroitesse du tunnel se fit moins sentir. La terre se couvrait peu à peu d’un léger voile bleuté. Irion remarqua une douce odeur d’humidité s’élever dans l’air.  
Le boyau débouchait sur une abrupte pente dont la chute se terminait en un intense puits de lumière. La clarté dans la main d’Anduin s’éteint progressivement tandis qu’il plongeait son regard dans les yeux de son compagnon. Le dernier des dragons noirs le lui rendit. Ils se laissèrent glisser, le roi d’Hurlevent tenant fermement contre lui l’épée de son père.  
La réception au sol leur coupa le souffle.  
Le temple qui se dressait devant eux avait dû être colossal. Les colonnes blanches privées de toit atteignaient quasiment le plafond de la gigantesque cavité de pierre dans laquelle ils avaient débouchée. De légères fissures dans la voûte laissaient passer de maigres rayons se reflétant sur une eau bleutée. Sa profondeur semblait insondable, et seul un court chemin de terre permettait d’accéder à une volée de marches.  
\- Un temple d’Elune , souffla Irion.  
\- Sûrement, mais je ne vois aucune trace de sa statue.  
Un pressentiment enjoigna Anduin à saisir le manche de son épée. Si cet endroit avait pu un jour abriter des adorateurs de la Déesse, ce n’était plus le cas à l’heure actuelle. Il avança prudemment, Irion sur ses talons.  
En progressant sur le chemin, le frisson dans son dos se fit plus intense. Il lui semblait que la Lumière s’éloignait peu à peu, tandis qu’ils gravissaient l’escalier du temple. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa poche de cuir battant contre sa hanche.  
Le jeune roi se dirigea vers le fond des ruines. Les ombres se faisaient plus pressantes au fur et à mesure de leur marche. Son instinct lui criait de faire demi-tour, de quitter ce lieu. Se yeux s’habituant à l’obscurité, il apercevait une sorte de porte sphérique en suspension contre la paroi.  
La porte était noire, et mouvante.  
Tout comme la créature qui émergeait des flots derrière eux.  
Elle rampa le long des marches fracassées, son corps longiligne dégoulinant. Elle tituba sans un bruit vers les deux qui s’était figés. Arrivée à la hauteur du roi de Hurlevent, elle leva le bras.  
Anduin se retourna et abattit son épée. La créature hurla de douleur, avant de s’embraser aussitôt. Les deux hommes regardèrent l’être inhumain se consumer, le feu dans la paume d’Irion refluant peu à peu.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda le jeune roi.  
\- Il me rappelle les rôdeurs , ces créatures issues des brumes qui hantent les marécages de la Pandarie .  
Anduin s’accroupit devant les restes du soi-disant rôdeur. Lors de son voyage dans les terres pandarènes, il se souvenait avoir croisé de tels monstres. A la différence qu’au lieu et place du grand œil sur leur figure se trouvait une large bouche garnie de dents acérées. Des dents aussi longues que le griffes ornant ses mains. De sombres volutes continuaient de s’échapper du corps calciné.  
\- Je crois que ce n’est pas à Elune que ce temple fut dédié …  
\- Anduin !  
De nouveaux rôdeurs venait d’émerger à la surface, se rapprochant peu à peu du bord du temple. Dressés de toute leur hauteur, ils poussèrent d’horribles rugissements.  
Les deux hommes se mirent en garde face à la terrible menace. Une lueur de détermination brilla dans les yeux d’Anduin.  
Un premier monstre se jeta sur lui. La courbe de son épée laissa une cuisante estafilade sur le corps de la créature qui gémit. Un second coup mit fin à ses souffrances en séparant la tête des épaules. De son côté, Irion projetai des boules de feu vers la masse grouillante d’ennemis qui semblait croître sans cesse.  
Ils étaient trop nombreux. Anduin taillait dans l’obscurité, arrachant cris et râles d’agonie, tandis que griffes et crocs entaillaient sa peau. Chaque nouvel assaut le forçait à reculer davantage.  
Ils le submergeaient à présent, les cadavres s’amoncelant autour de lui. Il sentit la présence de la porte sombre derrière lui. Levant son épée, Anduin incanta dans un dernier espoir une vague de lumière afin de les chasser. De sa main libre, il porta la main à sa poche.  
Vide.  
Dans un flash crépitant, le courant d’énergie frappa les monstres, les vaporisant instantanément. Anduin quant à lui fut projeté en arrière et passa à travers ce qui s’avéra un portail en lieu et place de porte. Il entendit son ami crier son nom avant de se retrouver à plat dos dans le noir et le silence total.  
Un déferlement de douleur le saisit dans tout son être. Il tenta de se relever alors que mile aiguilles semblaient lui percer le corps à chaque seconde. Le jeune roi de Hurlevent se trouvait dans le domaine de l’Ombre pure, l’Ombre sous sa forme la plus absolue. Et ses visions.  
« C’est donc ça que Sylvanas cherchait … » pensa Anduin avant de sombrer dans le néant.  
Inconscient, il vit l’Arbre-Monde Teldrassil, et en son cœur, la ville de Darnassus. Ses habitants, leurs enfants, s’affairant, priant, rêvant. Il vit un sourire, charmeur, une main violacée tenant dans sa paume un cristal jaune et bleu. Une dague. Ensanglantée. Il vit la Horde ravager les forêts, les cris des elfes mourants. Le feu. Le grand arbre brûlant, et l’être abominable, le corrupteur dormant sous ses racines se réveiller en le déchirant dans un bruit de fin du monde.  
Dans ses délires, Anduin sentit une patte griffue le saisir à l’épaule et le tirer en arrière. Il traversa le portail. Ses sens s’éveillèrent à nouveau. Il vit tout d’abord le plafond de la grotte. Il sentit sous lui le sol humide du temple. Le visage d’Irion penché au-dessus du sien. Le vacarme du combat. Les hurlements. L’odeur du sang et de la chair carbonisée. Son nom.  
\- Anduin ! Anduin, debout, il faut fuir !  
Arrivé à hauteur des deux hommes, un rôdeur fouetta l’air de ses bras. Irion se baissa pour tenter d’esquiver l’assaut. En vain. De larges entailles sanguinolentes apparurent sur sa tunique. Le dernier dragon noir retint un gémissement. Les pupilles incandescentes, il projeta de sa main valide une gerbe de flammes, volatilisant la créature.  
Les monstres les encerclaient. Ils s’étaient peu à peu adaptés à leurs adversaires. Dispersés, ils évitaient d’être plusieurs à subir dans un même temps le feu du dragon. L’attaque sera simultanée, une masse noire grouillante engloutissant les deux compagnons, comme un raz-de-marée. Implacable.  
Dans un ultime effort, Irion chargea Anduin sur ses épaules.  
\- Accroche-toi, dit-il.  
A moitié-conscient, le roi de Hurlevent raffermit sa prise autour du cou de son ami. Les mains d’Irion brillèrent d’une étrange couleur ocre tandis qu’il psalmodiait une incantation. Son corps s’allongea, se couvrant d’écailles sombres. Ses pattes à présent se munirent de griffes tranchantes, et de sa gueule émergèrent de longs crocs. Une large queue et des ailes d’ébène achevèrent sa transformation.  
L’humain Irion avait fait place à un gigantesque dragon noir, qui poussa un rugissement en direction des rôdeurs. Les créatures, saisies d’effroi, s’éparpillèrent vers les recoins obscurs de la grotte. Irion jeta un œil à son dos. Anduin se tenait tant bien que mal aux quelques écailles affleurant sa peau de cuir. Levant la tête, le dragon se recroquevilla sur le sol, ses musculeuses pattes repliées sur elles-mêmes. Dans un grondement, il se projeta de toute sa force vers le plafond de la caverne.  
On eût dit qu’Azeroth se brisait en deux lorsque la bête traversa la voûte terrestre à pleine vitesse. L’air pur força Anduin à reprendre connaissance. A cette altitude, il apercevait toute la côte du nord de Kalimdor, l’Arbre-Monde Teldrassil se consumant, et le gouffre qu’avait laissé leur fuite se remplir peu à peu de roches et de terre dans un vacarme assourdissant.  
Etourdi par le choc, le dragon finit sa course en s’abîmant l’océan. Fermement agrippé à son ami, Anduin eut juste le temps de retenir sa respiration avant de percuter les flots. L’impact fut terrible. Sa violence poussa Anduin à lâcher prise, tandis que les deux compagnons sombraient rapidement. Irion reprenait peu à peu sa forme humaine. La métamorphose s’acheva alors qu’il touchait le fond sableux. Anduin nagea jusqu’à lui. Il le saisit par la taille et entreprit de le ramener à la surface.  
La remontée lui parut une éternité. Sa vision se troublait et de petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. A bout de force, Anduin donna une dernière impulsion à ses jambes. L’air qui emplit ses poumons lorsqu’il sortit la tête hors de l’eau lui fit mal. Recouvrant progressivement ses esprits, il passa un bras sous les aisselles d’Irion, allongé sur le dos, et se dirigea vers le rivage.  
Autour d’eux, la houle les poussait gentiment en direction du bord. De temps en temps, Anduin raffermissait sa prise autour de son ami, vérifiant qu’il ne s’étouffait pas. Une dernière vague les déposa sur la plage dans un déferlement d’eau. Le soleil brillait à son zénith dans le ciel tandis que les deux hommes épuisés se couchaient à même le sable.  
*  
La capitaine Sayrelle Aenelith se hâtait entre les arbres de Sombrivage, accompagnée de deux de ses sentinelles. Les traits de son visage trahissaient son plaisir de savoir Anduin Wrynn en vie, même si une partie d’elle-même n’avait jamais douté qu’il sortirait indemne de cette grotte. Elle serra le poing droit. L’objet pulsait dans sa paume, comme un écho des battements de son propre cœur.  
Les elfes de la nuit débouchèrent rapidement à la clairière où les attendaient Anduin et Irion, le visage fermé. Leurs corps portaient encore les stigmates des combats qu’ils avaient dû mener il y a quelques heures à peine.  
Les sentinelles mirent un genou à terre, tandis que la maître-espionne baissait la tête en signe de respect. Anduin s’avança doucement vers elle. Sayrelle Aenelith sourit.  
\- Roi Wrynn, quelle joie de vous revoir. Je voudrais remercier la célérité de la guerrière qui m’apporta de vos nouvelles. Soyez certain que nous vous assurerons un passage jusqu’à Hurlevent et …  
La lame d’Anduin la transperça d’un coup sec. Choqué, Sayrelle Aenelith voyait la plaie dans son ventre rougir. Elle voulut parler, mais sa bouche n’émit que des borborygmes d’où coulait le sang. Elle leva les yeux vers son roi. Elle ne perçut que la froideur assassine de son regard. La main gauche d’Anduin desserra le poing droit du capitaine alors que la vie s’échappait de son corps. Il s’empara du cristal d’azérite que ses doigts cachaient, et retira subitement son épée.  
La maître-espionne s’effondra sur le sol dans un râle.  
Les autres sentinelles n’avaient pas osé bouger, tiraillées entre la nécessité de se défendre et l’obéissance due au roi de Hurlevent. Anduin rangea son arme dans son fourreau en leur intimant le calme.  
\- Ce que vous voyez là n’est qu’un odieux vestige du Marteau du Crépuscule , lança-t’il. Il n’y a pas d’autres punitions que celle-ci pour châtier les traîtres et les membres illuminés de ce culte apocalyptique !  
Anduin jeta un regard vers Irion, stoïque, puis se tourna vers l’océan où brûlait Teldrassil.  
\- De la même façon, Sylvanas paiera pour ses crimes et les horreurs qu’elle lâche sur ce monde. Ensemble, nous protégerons l’Alliance, et nous protégerons Azeroth !  
*  
Sous les flots, une présence maléfique s’agite au sein de la cité engloutie. Un rire inhumain résonne dans ses murs noirs. Une nouvelle étape vient d’être accomplie.

FIN


End file.
